Jacques Villeglé
| lieu de naissance = Quimper, | date de décès = | lieu de décès = | nationalité = Français | activités = plasticien, artiste peintre | autres activités = | formation = École régionale des beaux-arts de Rennes | maîtres = | élèves = | mouvement = Nouveau réalisme | mécènes = | influencé par = | influence de = | récompenses = | œuvres principales = | compléments = }} Jacques, Marie, Bertrand, Mahé de La Villeglé, dit « Jacques Villeglé », né le à Quimper, est un plasticien et un peintre français. Biographie Jacques Villeglé étudie la peinture et le dessin à l'école des beaux-arts de Rennes où il fait la connaissance de Raymond Hains (1945), avec qui il liera une complicité définitive. Il travaille quelque temps chez un architecte, où il se familiarise avec les questions d'urbanisme et d'espace public, avant d'étudier l'architecture aux beaux-arts de Nantes (janvier 1947-décembre 1949). Dès 1947, il se met à récolter à Saint-Malo des débris du Mur de l'Atlantique, qu'il regarde comme des sculptures. De 1950 à 1954, il coréalise « Pénélope », film conçu par Raymond Hains qui restera inachevé. Sur les déchets des pellicules surexposées, avec de l'encre de Chine grasse, qui craquellera en séchant, Villeglé, suivant son habitude ad-hociste, fera des graffiti. Ce qui en a subsisté sera diffusé par le Centre Georges-Pompidou sous le titre « Paris - Saint-Brieuc 1950-1952 ». En 1991, la réglementation sur l'affichage dans Paris ayant tari la collecte, il se décentralise en province. En 1997, il crée l'Atelier d'Aquitaine avec Michèle et Yves di Folco au Marteret à Calignac (47). Cette structure informelle (joint-venture ou société de fait) a produit de 1997 à 2011, 871 œuvres en affiches lacérées et diverses sculptures ou autres objets en écritures socio-politique. Plus de 30 expositions en France et à l'étranger (Buenos-Aires, Valence, Knokke, etc.) et autant de catalogues ou documents divers ont été publiés. En 2008, lors de la grande rétrospective de Villeglé au centre Pompidou à Paris, la majeure partie de la dernière salle était consacrée à l'Atelier d'Aquitaine. Il part aussi Rue Littré à Lille en 2000, puis à l'étranger, Metropolis Buenos Aires en 2003 (avec l'Atelier d'Aquitaine). Dernièrement, il a produit une œuvre sur l'un des murs de la piscine Molitor située dans le XVIème arrondissement de Paris. Pour la cinquième édition de Lille Art Fair, Jacques Villegle était l'invité phare de l'exposition organisée du 12 au 15 avril 2012 au Grand Palais. Depuis 1957, date de sa première exposition, à la galerie Colette Allendy (Paris), l'œuvre sélective de Villeglé a fait l'objet de plus de 200 expositions personnelles en Europe, en Amérique et en Afrique, et l'artiste a participé à des manifestations collectives sur les cinq continents. Ses œuvres ont été acquises par les plus importants musées européens, américains et du Moyen-Orient. Œuvres Le lacérateur anonyme À partir de décembre 1949, avec Hains, Jacques Villeglé commence à récolter des affiches lacérées, leur première affiche, « Ach Alma Manétro », est une œuvre commune. Il limite son comportement appropriatif aux seules affiches lacérées. Pour lui, le véritable artiste est le « lacérateur anonyme », la collecte pouvant être effectuée par n'importe qui. Il crée donc des œuvres à partir d'affiches lacérées par des passants anonymes ou abîmées par les conditions climatiques en les décollant de leur support dans la rue. Après avoir découpé et décollé les affiches et les avoir choisies, il les recompose, les superpose, les recadre, les maroufle sur toile et les signe. L'enjeu est bien de faire une œuvre populaire avec ces affiches de rue « reflets de la culture dominante ». Cette superposition de principales parties d'affiches révèle une infinité d'associations et de nouvelles significations. Son ouverture thématique est totale : des affiches lacérées monochromes, abstraites et lyriques, des images politiques protestataires (des affiches traitant de l'actualité comme la guerre d'Algérie avec des ajouts par les passants au marqueur ou à la bombe avec notamment le sigle des anarchistes, Giscard / Mitterrand 1974 ou 1981), des affiches marketing détournées, des affiches de spectacles ou des journaux remplis de graffitis (L'humanité c'est la vie en 1957). En 1961, Jacques Villeglé crée Carrefour Sèvres / Montparnasse, une affiche lacérée aux couleurs éclatantes repérée par les américains et permettra à l'artiste d'obtenir l'étiquette de précurseur du Pop Art. Jacques Villeglé se différencie d'Andy Warhol ou de Roy Lichtenstein par l'importance accordée à la dimension formelle, aux qualités plastiques de l'affiche et non aux slogans et aux marques. Pour lui, « un artiste se doit d'apporter une nouvelle beauté ». La recherche sur la couleur est constante chez cet artiste : « L'affiche, émanation de la propagande des pouvoirs politiques et financiers, c'est par les couleurs qui débordent des déchirures qu'elle devient fleur de la vie contemporaine, affirmation d'optimisme et de gaieté ». L'archéologue de la rue Jacques Villeglé se transforme en archéologue de la rue en restituant une part de la mémoire collective dévolue à l'oubli ou à la destruction. Ses sources d'inspiration se multiplient avec l 'émergence et le développement de la société de consommation avec la domination progressive de la publicité. Les affiches officielles ou sauvages sont d'une grande diversité formelle avec une large palette de couleurs. En utilisant ces affiches, il était nécessaire que le slogan soit illisible en retirant un mot, une lettre pour qu'il ne soit plus reconnaissable. Il ne s'agit pas de faire de la propagande mais de raconter des histoires. L'image doit devenir une œuvre avec des allusions commerciales ou politiques. « Ravir, collectionner, signer des affiches lacérées, vivre chez soi avec elles, les exposer dans les galeries, les salons, les musées, ce n'est pas la mise en question de l'œuvre d'art au sens du ready-made de Marcel Duchamp, mais bien une mise en question de l'artiste traditionnel et professionnel ». Il remet en cause le statut de l’artiste et condamne le mythe de la création individuelle. Sa devise « Le ravir plutôt que le faire », le dispense du geste créatif purement personnel. Ces œuvres révèlent à quel point notre regard est conditionné par cet environnement visuel quotidien idéologiquement biaisé, et réactive notre mémoire de façon critique, mais aussi ludique. Il intervient rarement sur les images trouvées. Il s'agit de révéler dans la superposition de différentes épaisseurs de papiers lacérés la beauté d'une forme, d'une couleur, d'une épaisseur de déchirures, d'une trace laissée par la main d'un anonyme avec un graffiti ou une écriture pour faire percevoir la dimension sauvage et réactive de la vie urbaine et civilisée. Il réorganise différentes parties d'affiches distinctes pour s'approprier ces « reflets de la culture dominante » et en révéler des composantes typographiques devenues abstraites. Pour l'artiste, la lacération transforme les mots et les images comme une écriture automatique.Ces œuvres sont la mémoire vivante de périodes dans leur déroulement et leur épaisseur illustrant la fuite de l'illusion urbaine de la vie exprimée sur les murs de lieux géographiques précis. Il précise : « En prenant l'affiche, je prends l'histoire ». En juin 1953, Raymond Hains et Jacques Villeglé publient « Hépérile éclaté », poème phonétique de Camille Bryen rendu illisible à travers les trames de verre cannelé de Raymond Hains. À la fin des années 1940, Raymond Hains invente un procédé de distorsion optique en photographiant des formes lumineuses et des objets en utilisant des plaques de verre cannelé. Ces recherches porteront le nom de photographies hypnagogniques, terme médical qui définit les états de ré-sommeil ou semi-sommeil avec spécialement les hallucinations que ces états impliquent. Une machine appelée Hypnagogoscope a été inventée. » Jacques Villeglé avec Raymond Hains propose donc au poète Camille Bryen en 1953 « l'éclatement » de son poème Hépérile devenant ainsi Hépérile éclaté. Hépérile est un micro-livre de 5cm de côté publié en 1950 chez Pierre-André Benoît. Raymond Hains explique ainsi le procédé des verres cannelés : « Nous nous servons de trames de verres cannelés pour débarrasser les écrits de leur signification originelle. Par une démarche analogue, il est possible de faire éclater la parole en ultra-mots qu 'aucune bouche humaine ne saurait dire. Le verre cannelé nous semble l'un des plus sûrs moyens de s'écarter de la légèreté poétique. Hépérile éclaté est un livre bouc-émissaire ». Avec l'intervention des deux artistes sur ce texte poétique, ils transforment un poème incompréhensif, un texte illisible, du sonore en visuel. Camille Bryen est enthousiaste quant au résultat obtenu : « Nous sommes saturés de communiqués, de lectures, d'humanisme. Vive le courant d'air de l'illisible, de l'inintelligible, de l'ouvert ! En écrivant Hépérile en mots inconnus, je criais organiquement sans référence au vocabulaire- cette police des mots... Aujourd'hui, grâce à Raymond Hains et à Jacques Villeglé, les deux Christophe Colomb des « ultra-lettres », voici le premier livre heureusement illisible... Hépérile éclaté, nouveau degré poétique, fait réapparaître le non-humain inexplicable à travers le machinisme dépassé...le premier poème à dé-lire ». En 1958, Jacques Villeglé rédige une mise au point sur les affiches lacérées intitulée « Des réalités collectives », préfiguration du manifeste du Nouveau Réalisme ; il est considéré comme l'historien du Lacéré anonyme, entité qu'il crée en 1959. En février 1954, Jacques Villeglé et Raymond Hains font la connaissance du poète lettriste François Dufrêne, qui se met à travailler sur les affiches lacérées dont il interroge l'envers (les « dessous »). François Dufrêne les présente à Yves Klein, puis à Jean Tinguely et à Pierre Restany . Après leur participation commune à la première Biennale de Paris, ils constituent en 1960 le groupe des Nouveaux Réalistes. En 1957, Villeglé fait la connaissance de Gérard Deschamps qui expose à la galerie Colette Allendy, et qui sera membre des Nouveaux Réalistes en 1961, au retour de son service militaire. L'Alphabet socio-politique Si Villeglé est féru du monde des images, il témoigne aussi d'un grand intérêt pour la typographie, la recherche graphique et la poésie. Releveur de traces de civilisation, plus particulièrement lorsqu'elles sont anonymes, Villeglé imagine, à partir de 1969, un « alphabet sociopolitique » en hommage à Serge Tchakhotine, auteur en 1939 d'un essai intitulé Le Viol des foules par la propagande. La création de son Alphabet socio-politique débute avec le repérage en 1969 d'un graffiti particulier sur un mur de métro. Le nom de Nixon est composé de la lettre N avec trois flèches qui renvoient à l'ancien parti socialiste, le I rappelle la croix de Lorraine, le X est une croix gammée et le O est un cercle enfermant une croix celtique. Les lettres de son alphabet sont transformées par des signes porteurs le plus souvent de sens totalitaire ou autoritaire, deux D accouplés forment le support de la croix celtique, le V est porteur de la croix de Lorraine, le F se mue en svastika, etc., interrompant à étapes régulières l'épellation par le signe $. Il affiche son invention telle quelle ou l'applique à la bombe, Alphabet guérilla, (1983), Entre 1998 et 2008, il réalise avec l'aide de Michèle et Yves di Folco dans le cadre de l'Atelier d'aquitaine une œuvre intitulée "La Mémoire Insoluble", composée de 237 ardoises d'écolier recouvertes (à l'aide d'effaceur Pentex) par des citations et des maximes d'auteurs connus et inconnus en alphbet-socio politique. Cette œuvre importante a été présentée en 2008 au centre Georges Pompidou dans le cadre de l'exposition rétrospective de Villeglé : "La Comédie Urbaine". Postérité thumb|Jacques Villeglé en 1999. Le lieu d'art contemporain de la ville de Saint-Gratien (95) porte depuis le 24 septembre 2007 son nom (espace Jacques-Villeglé). L’Éclatement des célestins, œuvre de 1964 a inspiré les physiciens Eugenio Hamm (université de Santiago), Pedro Reis (MIT) et Benoît Roman (ESPCI ParisTech) qui ont publié une étude des motifs des affiches arrachées dans la revue scientifique Nature en 2008[http://www.nature.com/nmat/journal/v7/n5/covers/index.html L’Éclatement des célestins, couverture de la revue Nature en 2008.]. Sélection d'œuvres * Tapis Maillot, 1959, Paris, MNAM * Boulevard Saint-Martin, 1959, MAMAC, Nice * Les Surplus transparents, 1961, affiches lacérées marouflées sur toile, 190 × , Toulon Principales expositions (depuis 1991) Expositions personnelles * 1991 : « Affiches lacérées », galerie Pascal Lainé[http://galerie-pascal-laine.com/villegle.aspx Affiches lacérées de Jacques Villeglé] sur le site de la galerie Pascal Lainé à Gordes. et Fondation Vasarely - château de Gordes * 1992 : « Pop Art », musée des beaux-arts, Montréal, Canada * 1994 : « Murmures des rues », musée des beaux-arts, Rennes * 1996 : « L'informe, mode d'emploi », Centre Georges-Pompidou, Paris * 1997 : « Carrefour Politique », chapelle Jeanne-d'Arc, Thouars * 1998 : « Villeglé & l'Atelier d'Aquitaine », exposition de l'Atelier d'Aquitaine, Carré Bonnat, Bayonne * 1999 : ** « Villeglé - œuvres 1962-1999 », galerie Sonia Zannettacci, Genève ** « Le grand mixe », Atelier d'Aquitaine, Confort Moderne, Poitiers ** « Mots », Galerie Vallois|Galerie Georges-Philippe & Nathalie Vallois, Paris * 2000 : ** « Dans la rue », Atelier d'Aquitaine, Cité de la Musique, Paris ** « Micropolitiques », Le Magasin, Grenoble ** École des beaux-arts, Atelier d'Aquitaine, Nantes ** « Escapade à Montauban », chapelle du musée Ingres, Montauban * 2001 : ** « Villeglé », Atelier d'Aquitaine, galerie Arkos, Clermont-Ferrand ** « Décentralisation 3 », Atelier d'Aquitaine, FRAC Corse, Corté ** « Images, 1958-1991 », Galerie Georges-Philippe & Nathalie Vallois, Paris * 2003 : ** « L'alphabet socio-politique », Atelier d'Aquitaine, musée Sainte-Croix, Poitiers ** Buenos Aires, Atelier d'Aquitaine, Centro cultural Recoleta, Argentine ** « Jacques Villeglé, Héraldique de la subversion », Atelier d'Aquitaine, MAC, Lyon * 2004 : ** « Jacques Villeglé, Atelier d’Aquitaine », galerie S. Wachters, Knokke le Zout, Belgique ** « L’art est fait par tous et non par un », Atelier d'Aquitaine, CAC, Istres * 2005 : ** « Villeglé lacérations et Graphismes socio-politiques », Atelier d'Aquitaine, centre culturel Saint Gratien ** « Politiques - Affiches lacérées 1957-1995 », Galerie Vallois, Paris * 2006 : ** « Villeglé & l'Atelier d'Aquitaine », galerie Linda & Guy Pieters, Knokke-Heiist, Belgique ** « Jacques Villeglé », Atelier d'Aquitaine, Muséo de la Ciudad, Valence, Espagne ** « Villeglé & l’Atelier d’Aquitaine », Halle Pajol, « Nuit nlanche » Paris * 2007 : ** « Le Nouveau Réalisme », Galeries nationales du Grand Palais, Paris ** « Airs de Paris », Centre Georges-Pompidou, Paris ** « La Lettre Lacérée », Galerie Vallois, Paris * 2008 : ** « De la transgression à la collection », Atelier d'Aquitaine, Musée départemental d'art ancien et contemporain, Épinal ** « Jacques Villeglé. La comédie urbaine »Jacques Villeglé. « La comédie urbaine » au Centre Pompidou : le parcours de l'exposition., Centre Georges-Pompidou, Paris * 2009 : ** « Jacques Villeglé s'affiche à Angers », Grand Théâtre, Angers ** « Diary », galerie La Belle Époque, Villeneuve-d'Ascq-Lille * 2010 : « La mémoire insoluble », Atelier d'Aquitaine, chapelle Saint-Libéral, Brive * 2011 : Matisse Art Gallery, Casablanca et Marrakech, Maroc * 2012 : Rétrospective, Musée d'art contemporain mac, Marseille * 2013 : ** Alan Koppel Gallery, Chicago ** « Rues de Paris », Galerie Sonia Zannettacci, Genève *2014 Jacques Villeglé : Graffiti Politiques (1962-1991) - Galerie Georges-Philippe & Nathalie Vallois, Paris *2015 Jacques Villeglé - De L’Art De L’Appropriation - Musée de Louviers, Louviers Expositions collectives muséales *2008 **« Person of the Crowd: The Contemporary Art of Flânerie », Neuberger Museum of Art, Purchase, New York **« Ad Absurdum », MARTa Herford Gmbh, Herford, Allemagne **« Signe Écriture Signe », musée d'art moderne et d'art contemporain, Liège, Belgique **« L'art contemporain de Perec », musée des beaux-arts, Nantes/Musée des beaux-arts, Dole **« 7th Gwangju Biennale », Gwangju, Corée du Sud **« An unruly history of the readymade », Fundación Jumex, Mexico **« Street Art, Street Life », Bronx Museum of Arts, Bronx, New York **« De Miró à Warhol - La Collection Berardo à Paris », musée du Luxembourg, Paris *2009 **« Impacto! Col·lecció olorVISUAL », Fundació Vall Palou, Lleida, Espagne **« Accrochage 2009 », Carré d'art, Nîmes **« Scriptoria », musée des beaux-arts, Tourcoing **« Ils ont regardé Matisse », musée départemental Matisse, Le Cateau-Cambrésis **« Dans l'œil du critique - Bernard Lamarche-Vadel et les artistes », musée d'art moderne de la ville de Paris **« Arriscar o Real », Museu Berardo, Sintra, Portugal **« Chance Aesthetics », Mildred Lane Kemper Art Museum, Saint-Louis (Missouri) *2010 **« Art & contemporain à tous les étages », musée des beaux-arts, Dole **« Prefiguració de la col.lecció de la Fundació Stämpfli », Edifici Miramar, Sitges **« Chefs-d'œuvre ? », Centre Pompidou-Metz **« Nuevos realismos: 1957-1962 », museo Reina Sofia, Madrid **« …avant il n'y avait rien, après on va pouvoir faire mieux », Circuit, Lausanne **« Ceci n'est pas une peinture », Centre national d’art contemporain, Moscou **« L'Esprit du jeu », Musée d’art, Gyeongnam, Corée du Sud **« PapierKunst », Kunstmuseum, Heidenheim, Allemagne **Accrochage inaugural, LaM, Villeneuve-d'Ascq **« Selectie & accumulatie », De Garage, Mechelen, Belgique **« Nouveau Réalisme », Kunsthalle, Krems, Autriche **« On Line: Drawing Through the Twentieth Century », MoMA, New York **« ATLAS. How to Carry the World on One's Back? », Reina Sofía, Madrid, Espagne/Museum für Neue Kunst, Karlsruhe *2011 **« Observadores - Revelações, Trânsitos e Distâncias », Museu Colecção Berardo, Lisbonne **« Les Sujets de l'abstraction », musée Rath, Genève ; musée Fabre, Montpellier **« Monet to Warhol », Museum of Art, Daejon, Corée **« Le Papier à l'œuvre », musée du Louvre, Paris **« Out of Storage/provisoire et définitif », Timmerfabriek, Maastricht **« Die ersten Jahre – Kunst der Nachkriegszeit », Kunstmuseum, Winterthur, Suisse **« Picasso to Koons: The Artist as Jeweler », Museum of Arts and Design, New York **« Now - La collectión Jumex », Hospicio Cabañas, Guadalajara, Mexique **« Remix: Selections from the ICC », Samek Art Gallery, Lewisburg, PA **« On the Nature of Things », Kamloops Art Gallery, Kamloops, Canada **« From Trash to Treasure - Vom Wert des Wertlosen in der Kunst », Kunsthalle, Kiel *2012 **« Parcours #1 - Vivement demain », Mac/Val, Vitry-sur-Seine **« Ouverture, poétique du divers », Frac, Rennes **« Vies d'exil 1954-1962 », Cité nationale de l'histoire et de l'immigration, Paris **« L'Art en guerre, France 1938-1947 », musée d'art moderne de la ville de Paris **« La Collection Michael Werner », musée d'art moderne de la ville de Paris **« Painting the Void: 1949–1962 », MOCA, Los Angeles *2013 **« Painting the Void: 1949–1962», Museum of contemporary Art, Chicago **« Le Nouveau Festival », Centre Pompidou, Paris **« Une exposition sans texte », Maison d'art Bernard Antonioz (Jeu de Paume), Nogent-sur-Marne **« Poétiques d'objets », LAAC, Dunkerque **« De Chaissac à Fabrice Hyber… », Historial de la Vendée, Les Lucs-sur-Boulogne Publications * "Connaissance des arts", juin 2014 De Jacques Villeglé * Le Lacéré anonyme, publié par le MNAM de Paris, 1977, rééd. Les presses du réel, Dijon, 2008 * Canal, Paris, 1981 * Urbi et Orbi, Dijon, 1985 * Catalogue raisonné thématique, Paris, 1989-1991 (5 vol. parus) * Un homme sans métier, éditions Jannink, Paris, 1995 * Carrefour politique, interview entre Villeglé et Michèle & Yves di Folco, éditions Vers les Arts, Calignac, 1997 * Le Grand Mix apparitions concertées, avec Pierre Henry, éditions Confort Moderne, Poitiers, 1999 * Cheminements, éditions Jean-Pierre Huguet, Saint-Julien-Molin-Molette, 1999 * Villeglé Techno Rapt, interview entre Villeglé et Michèle & Yves di Folco, éditions Vers les Arts, Calignac, 1999 * Décentralisation 2 (catalogue), Lille, galerie Épreuve d'artiste, 2000 * L'Alphabet socio-politique, interview entre Villeglé et Michèle & Yves di Folco, musée Sainte-Croix, Poitiers, 2003 * Villeglé, interview entre Villeglé et Michèle & Yves di Folco, édition Linda et Guy Pieters, 2007 * De la transgression à la collection, musée départemental d'Art ancien et contemporain, Épinal, 2008 * Interview & photographies Marion Chanson, Thalia Édition, Paris, 2008 * Crossing time and space Urbi et Orbi, Martin Muller books, San Francisco, 2012 * Prochainement et dernier interview entre Villeglé et Michèle & Yves di Folco, édition LVM, 2014 Livres d'artiste * Le Déshonneur des poètes, transcription intégrale du texte de Benjamin Péret en caractères socio-politiques, coédition entre le centre d'art Istres et M&Y di Folco (pour le compte de L.V.M), 2004 * Bas de casse, poèmes de Tita Reut sur des affiches lacérées originales de Villeglé, Les Éditions de l’Ariane, 2006 * Voyou des voyelles, caractères socio-politiques, pochoirs, tampons et fragments d’affiches originaux accompagnant les poèmes de Tita Reut, Les Éditions de l’Ariane, 2008 Sur Jacques Villeglé * Le critique et romancier Bernard Lamarche-Vadel et la biographe Odile FelgineElle est aussi la biographe de Roger Caillois., lui ont consacré des monographies en 1990 et en 2001, l'une éditée par Marval, l'autre par Ides et Calendes à Neuchâtel. * « Entre collage et décollage, deux Bretons novateurs : Villéglé et Hains », par Liliane Riou, revue Hopala! La Bretagne au monde, , , novembre 2004-février 2005 * Villeglé & l'Atelier d'Aquitaine, galerie Linda & Guy Pieters, Knokke-Eist, 2006 * Villeglé-Nuit Blanche, Atelier d'Aquitaine, galerie Linda & Guy Pieters, 2006 * Jacques Villeglé, Odile Felgine, biographie précédée d'un texte d'Arnaud Labelle-Rojoux, entretien Michèle & Yves di Folco, Atelier d'Aquitaine, éditions Linda & Guy Pieters, 2007 * L'Atelier de Jacques Villeglé, Marion Chanson, Thalia Edition, 2008 * Jacques Villeglé, œuvres, écrits, entretiens par Gérard Durozoi, Éditions Hazan, 2008 * Jacques Villeglé - L'Art urbain s'affiche, collection Opus Délits, Critère Editions, 2011 * « Jacques Villeglé – Pierre Restany, un demi-siècle de jeu existentiel dans l’art », entretien de Jacques Villeglé par Henry Périer, catalogue de l'exposition Jacques Villeglé au musée d’art contemporain de Marseille mac, 2012 Références Voir aussi Bibliographie * Dictionnaire de l'art moderne et contemporain, nlle éd., Paris, Éditions Hazan, 2006, * Jacques Villeglé, Un homme sans métier, collection L'art en écrit, éditions Jannink, Paris, 1995 * "Le nouveau réalisme", Gérard Durozoi, Paris, Éditions Hazan, 2007, 224p, isbn 978-2-7541-0191-2 * "Dictionnaire des artistes contemporains", Pascale Le Thorel-Daviot, Paris, Editions Larousse 2004, 335 p, isbn 2-03-505413-3 Liens externes * Site officiel de Jacques Villeglé * Interview-vidéo de Jacques Villeglé, 2008, par François-Xavier Alexandre * Interview-vidéo de Jacques Villeglé avec [[Laureline Amanieux]] * Interview par Sophie Pujas, 2013 * « Jacques Villeglé » sur lEncyclopédie audiovisuelle de l'art contemporain'' Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Peintre français du XXe siècle Catégorie:Peintre français du XXIe siècle Catégorie:Nouveau réalisme Catégorie:Naissance en mars 1926 Catégorie:Naissance à Quimper Catégorie:Collaborateur du MUR Catégorie:Élève de l'école supérieure des beaux-arts de Nantes Métropole